Paradox
by Veil of Dust
Summary: (OneShot)In secret, two lovers meet. Everyone thinks they are enemies, but they are so much the opposite. Surprise ending, please rr.


Paradox

_A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted thank everyone in advance for reading my story and (hopefully) reviewing this story. It came out of nowhere and I am so happy with the results! Ciao!_

_Ginger_

Her embrace is soft and cool. At the same time it's hard and hot. I've never felt anything like it. Being with her is the epitome of pleasure. I'm not sure how else to describe it.

Her hand is sliding over my body now. Bliss, absolute bliss. As she runs her lips over my stomach, she whispers something. I can't tell what it is, but the breath of her tickles in the most delicious way. I swear this is paradise.

Nobody at school knows about us. We don't even speak to each other in front of people. I guess they assume we are enemies. We used to be, but not now. Or are we? I know that I did hurt her and she's never told me if she's finally over it. I'm afraid to ask...then she might rethink this whole thing. I don't want that. Not at all.

This all started two weeks ago, though it feels like it's begin going on forever. I was walking home from the coffee shop at night. I saw her coming up from behind me, and for some reason I was scared. Which now, seems hilarious because she isn't scary at all. But anyway, I stopped and let her catch up. I'm no coward.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into a dark alley way and let loose. The two of us stood there shouting for fifteen minutes. And then, out of nowhere, she kissed me!

Very unexpected. Now I was a mixture of confusion, anger, and horniness. All the makings for a night of passion.

We went to her place, where no one was home. (It's become our meeting place, although sometimes we have to sneak in and be extra quiet.) Afterwards I walked home in a daze.

The next day at school she ignored me, which hurt but after I got home, my cell phone rang...It was her...calling to say she was alone again. Against my better logic I went over. What can I say, she's like a drug.

Since then, we've met almost everyday, with no sign of stopping whatever this is. I sometimes wonder if I'm just a very long and VERY real dream. The whole situation is so surreal that it wouldn't be hard to imagine.

I'm thinking this as I kiss her beautiful lips. I keep my eyes open and so does she. The perfect black lines on her eye lids draw my attention. They really are perfect. Everything about her is perfect. How she walks, talks, eats, sleeps. Yes, I've seen her sleep. Over the past few weeks I've grown very much obsessed with her. And I've seen her watching me too. Across the food court yesterday, the two of us stared at each other for ten minutes. I'm still not sure how we've kept this a secret. Our friends aren't stupid people

But then again, the way we stare is more curious, yet indifferent. Anyone watching the two of us, would probably mistake our own stares as an indirect challenge. Like I said people think we hate each other. I can't think about anything else now because, she is pulling me down in an eager kiss, this one hotter than the last.

It's a lazy day. She has the house to herself so we don't bother to get dressed. We're both spent but not tired enough to fall asleep. So we stay there in each other's arms, talking. About everything, nothing, something. I'm not really paying attention and I know she is either.

I wouldn't say I'm in love with her. With my romantic history- I should know better. But, I do feel different around her, than I do anyone else. Ever. I'm not stupid, this will end sooner of later. And I know that I'm bad, because I'm cheating. I have somebody already. Somebody who thinks they love me. But so does she. She has –

"What the hell is this?!?"

Just as I think of his face, he walks into her room. "I came to see you like we talked about today...tell me I'm hallucinating, please" he says to her, "...please."

All this time the twp of us (Me and her) laid there staring at him, still embraced, frozen.

She looks at him and stutters out, "I...I...forgot" she turns to me, "I forgot."

The two of us look at one another and all of a sudden she and I burst into a fit of laughter. While he stands there, still confused. Because this really is funny.

The recently reunited Craig Manning and Ashley Kerwin are going to break up because he walked in on her in bed with me...Manny Santos.

Oh, the irony.

_Were you surprised? Sickened? Aroused? Let me know. Tell me!! And this WILL remain a one-shot. Thanks._


End file.
